The 105th Hunger Games
by Claire Darling
Summary: In a world with no Katniss or Peeta, a new heroine rises. Seventeen-year-old Silver Galloway, who lives with her father, regards it as a death sentence when she is forced to represent her district in the 105th annual Hunger Games. NOVEL LENGTH/EPIC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A light breeze carries my hair around my head in a splendor of black as I dance on tiptoes around a golden field that stretches for miles in every direction. This field I know quite well. I know every different hue of grain and every hidden pebble. I spend almost all of my dreams here. Here is comfort. Here is safe. It only takes the short amount of time for me to fall asleep to transport me here. No matter how rough Panem is, or how bad anxiety gets to me around the time of the Hunger Games, I know I'll always have this sanctuary.

That is when I hear a familiar voice softly echo across the field, it sounds distant but I can understand what it is saying. "Silver," It says my name and I start to dance some more as the breeze begins to pick up. "Silver," My name grows louder and my golden field's color begins to drain from it, "Silver!" my eyes flutter open to the face of my father shaking me awake. "Honey, It is time to wake up."

"Okay," I say as I stretch out my long limbs to the four corners of my bed with no intention of waking up.

"Right now, Silver," He reaffirms.

"Okay," I drag out the word for as long as I can and swing my legs off the bed and sit up.

"I'm going to need you to go to the Outlet and pick me up some groceries while I get everything here ready for today," He says and walks out of my room, he's still in ear shot because next I hear, "I left a list on the table of the things I need. Baron and your mother are going to be over for dinner." By the way he says my brother's name compared to the words 'my mother' you'd think he was talking about polar opposites, which just may be the case. With my father being divorced from my mother, It split the family apart. I naturally leaned toward my father while Baron went the opposite route. I rub my eyes and slump myself into the chair at my vanity.

Today's the day of the Reaping. I just woke up and my stomach is already starting to churn just thinking about it. I stare at the girl in the mirror. My mother always used to say I resembled my father. With my dark brown eyes, high cheek bones, and abnormal height for a girl there's no way I couldn't be his daughter. But I did have two gene pools to pull from and I got my slenderness from her. I like to tell myself that the only thing I inherited from her was my body type but I'm probably more like her than I realize, which doesn't sit well with me, and I begin to second guess the cause of my restless stomach.

I lean as far as I can to my left and reach for the door that my father left open. With the tips of my narrow fingers I fling it closed and return my gaze to the mirror. I push on my protuberant collarbones; like that will make them less noticeable, as I realize what time it really is. If I'm supposed to go to the store and be back for dinner I should have left ten minutes ago. I stand up and in one motion slip out of my night gown. It makes a material nest on the floor and I maneuver my limbs into noticeably worn black shorts and a loose grey shirt. My knees are scuffed, like usual, and I finger my hair into its usual hairstyle, a messy bun which looks a lot like the pile of nightgown on the floor. I apply black eyeliner generously and exit my bedroom. My father makes sure I have a list he scrawled out in his barely legible hand writing and I exit the house, yelling goodbyes to my father as I trollop down the stairs.

The stairs lead from our front door, which is located on the second story of a building. The building is three houses built on top of each other and is common in District Two. The people who live below us are an elderly couple whose grandson visits them weekly. The people above us are newlyweds with a baby on the way. Although the way our house is built may be common, one thing we have that most people don't is personal exterior stairs. With these, I don't have to exit through the building. Stairs emerge straight from each front door to the street below, and I get to thankfully avoid unwanted conversations.

Russet Flamsteed, my best friend, her house is built similar to mine but instead of personal exterior stairs she has interior stairs which all the tenants in the complex use. She constantly has to fight off annoyances.

I take a look at the list: Curry, onion, and garlic. Just by these three ingredients I know exactly what my father plans on preparing for our little family reunion. He is going to whip up his famous rice dish. I never learned how to pronounce the name correctly when I was young so I labeled it Courage Rice and called the spicy dish that ever since. It may be the day of the Reaping but I at least have one thing to be excited for.

I head off to the Outlet, a cobblestone square speckled with stores wide open for business. Merchants here are reasonably priced, and willing to bargain if needed. I've never haggled with a store owner on the count of the steady flow of money my family has always seemed to have had. For as long as I can remember my father has worked for District Two. My father is a mason just like various others in our district, but he is the best of the best. He's extremely skilled in using stones and bricks to create buildings and other structures. He's constantly being called upon by the mayor of District Two to preform countless tasks which sadly takes him away for a few months at a time. I enjoy the time I have to myself but I enjoy hanging out with his sarcastic sense of humor and witty personality. I can tell he feels bad about leaving me because every time he gets a new assignment he proposes that I tag along. I refuse every time but that doesn't deter his relentless offers, he was never one to give up. I do not fit in with the majority of District Two. When the brutish men and women are done slaving away laying bricks all day, they secretly train for the Hunger Games. They want to be picked and have that chance to rip apart their competitors.

I especially do not belong in District Two, there are stone quarries here that blotch the mountains our district is known for. Each quarry usually has a corresponding village that is based around it. My family lives in Pinnacle, but my father has visited each village at least once. Since our resources are so abundant our villages aren't spread far apart. They are all at least two hours apart from one another which makes travelling short enough to be considered easy but just far enough to still be annoying. I somehow think the Capitol planned out everything just to annoy us, to make sure we don't forget who is in charge, and who will always be in charge.

There is only one justice building per district and ours is right next to the outlet and towers high into the sky, even though no one has even made it into unless they're a tribute. It's used for official business involving the District. Children also go to the justice building to sign up for tesserae. The tributes also bid farewell to their loved ones before being taken to the Capitol.

I make my way through the maze of people and up to the counter of a store that sells the ingredients that I need. The woman on the other side of the counter is blonde and her eyes are sunken in, like she's been working too hard and sleeping too little. I recognize her features seeing them on me before after I stayed up into the night to watch the moon during its biggest stage. I sat in awe, face plastered to my window, as my eyes traced every visible crater.

I ask for what I need and pay her in return. I give her a few extra dollars to help her out and leave with a smile. I contemplate on whether or not I should visit my brother and see how he's holding up, and decide against it because I know my father will be waiting for me.

My brother and I were never always on good terms. We used to loathe each other. It started out as just sibling rivalry but then our parents got divorced and we felt like we had to choose sides. Me with our father and him with our mother. The rift between us seemed beyond repair. That is until one day he got me a present. Out of nowhere he thrust an object wrapped in cream paper with little pastel roses on it all tied with a silky ribbon into my arms. I was genuinely shocked. When I opened it and saw a book of fairy tales, I immediately forgave him. Just like that, a bridge was made over that cavern that seemed so impassable. But it was never the same, remnants of that rift will always be there. I never knew if the present was his own idea, or if it originated from his fiancée's head, Plieone, who always seems to have good ideas and acts as his conscious more often than not. I didn't care and I didn't dare ask for fear the bridge would crumble.

I used to carry the book with me everywhere in hope that something dull in the life I was living would throw me into the pages. One year I took it to a reaping, thinking it would protect me, and if my name was called a dashing prince would jump out from the ink and whisk me away to a different land; to a land without Districts, a capitol and especially to a land without the Hunger Games.

A flash of red catches my eye and I realize it is Russet Flamsteed with her fiery locks. She's coming out of her complex with an empty woven basket. "Russet!" I shout and wave my hand in the air. She sees me and smiles sweetly as the distance between us begins to disappear.

"Hey Silver, did you go shopping?" She asks as she slides some strands of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, my father's making his rice,"

"I'm jealous. I wish my family could cook as well as he can,"

"I know, you're mother is a disaster in the kitchen,"

"Oh I know, don't remind me. I'm the one who has to live with her!" Then there's a pause as we both remember what day it is.

"I'm glad we don't have to take out any tesserae," I manage to spit out. Then realize how stupid it was of me to bring up the anything related to the one thing I hated the most.

"I know. I always feel bad for other districts when I think of how hard it is for them just to survive in their own homes," She looks down at the ground, as if she's ashamed of us being so wealthy. It's not our fault we live in District 2, and it's not like we can jump borders and help out other districts. That'd be considered rebellion and we would surely be executed along with our families. "So I have something for you," She says and she plunges her hand into the pocket of the sweater she's wearing. She pulls out a silver heart on a dainty chain. It catches the sunlight and radiates beauty. I make a noise that's a combination of a gasp and an awe.

"For me? Really?" and she insists and I clasp it around my neck.

"A silver heart for Silver," She laughs at her own play on words. "Think of it as a lucky charm as it is Reaping day and all."

"Don't worry. What are the chances of us being called? We hardly even have our names in there." At the age of twelve, one's name gets added to a plethora of names in which one boy and one girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen will be picked at random to participate in the annual Hunger Games. One can also sign up to take tesserae if their family is struggling for food, they can have their name added additional times to the reaping, once per family member, in exchange for an equal number of tesserae. Once this is done, they can collect oil and grain rations once every month for a year. My father's job and social status has always supplied us with enough food to sustain ourselves, so I have never had to take tesserae and neither has Russet. So we only have our names in there six times because we're both only seventeen and our names go into the reaping once every year since age twelve. I hug and thank her for my good luck charm and we part ways. I fiddle with the heart between my thumb and pointer finger all the way home.

My father takes my grocery bag from me when I walk in and starts to cook immediately. I reside to my room where I see a pastel pink polka dotted tea length dress and tights laid out and a pair of white ballet flats that sit at the end of my bed. I begin to think that my father had to have had help picking this out and begin looking around my room for my mother but to my relief come up with nothing.

"Isn't it pretty?" a voice from behind startles me and I turn around to see Plieone. She's all dolled up with a white cocktail dress on, and pearls. She's wearing a big white sun hat with a bouquet of tiny maroon flowers that decorate it. "I picked it out for you because your dad is hopeless when it comes to this sort of stuff. Do you like it?"

"Yeah," I lie because I can't stand letting people down especially to people I care about. I've always liked Plieone and I admire how confident she is all the time. So I lie and tell her it's gorgeous and it's just what I imagined I'd be wearing even though I hate pink and dresses in general. I'm happier in my cut-offs and loose fitting shirts. I was never one of the princess types, unless I'm reading about them. Against my will, I'm zipped up into the pink contraption and Plieone adds more makeup to my face than I've ever had on. At the last minute, she decides white gloves would be perfect and I'm forced to wear those too. I feel a little too grown up in this costume and I don't feel like myself at all. I don't recognize anything besides my dark eyes when I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is down and it's so curly and long that I'm constantly trying to get it out of my face. I'm not used to it being out of its usual bun.

I pry myself away from the mirror and enter the kitchen. My mother and brother are already here. I can tell how much it makes my mother happy to see me so dressed up. They're ready as well. Baron is wearing a white suit with a maroon bow tie and his dark hair is slicked back. I didn't notice that he matches Plieone until now. They really are a handsome couple. Our whole family is good looking actually.

My mother and father keep distance from each and speak to each other only when needed, which is rare. I've never seen them not mad when one another are around because they split up before I was even four. I've never really seen a functional relationship work besides Baron and Plieone, which is a different situation entirely, because Baron flies through girls like it's a sport of some sorts. I was surprised when he asked Plieone to marry him and am still surprised she can stay with him. But I shake all that out of my head and take a seat at the dinner table.

Father brings out a meal of salad, rice, and roasted chicken. I skip the salad, nibble at the chicken but eat a big portion of the rice. After all is cleaned up we hear a knock at the door, which can only mean that the Reaping is about to begin. It's a peacekeeper, which is the police force of the capitol, and he orders us to the town square. We do as we're told.

With me being the only eligible person from my family I am the only one who has to sign in. There are two lines- one for boys and one for girls. I join the fellow girls from my District and when I reach the front of the line I am forced to offer up my hand and a peacekeeper pricks my finger for blood and presses it on a card with my name and picture on it. I know exactly how this process goes, having to complete it a few times before. You sign in, take a spot in the square luckily I find Russet and we stand together, and wait for the Mayor to come on stage. His entrance is signaled by the Capitol anthem.

Mayor Gamos hobbles onto the stage, he's a short box man with grey hair, and he proceeds to tell us what we already know- The history of Panem.

He tells us how the various districts rebelled against the Capitol, primarily due to being oppressed by the government that ruled over all the districts. It is unknown how long the rebellion lasted or the exact number of casualties on either side (although the Capitol claims that for every dead Capitol citizen, two rebels died), but by the end of the conflict, the Capitol had quelled the rebellion, defeating twelve of the districts and obliterating the thirteenth entirely. In the wake of the rebellion, the Capitol established the Hunger Games. The event served two purposes. The first was to demonstrate the overwhelming power the Capitol had over the districts by taking their children by force and forcing them to slay each other in a no-rules competition. It was proof that the Capitol's control over its people was so inexorable and unstoppable that they could do something so sadistic as to force the children of their conquered foes to slay each other in a battle royale. The second purpose was purely for entertainment. The Hunger Games are a nationally televised event in the same vein as a reality show, its entrants practically considered celebrities and the events themselves dramatized and glorified.

A lot of the people in District Two absolutely love the Hunger Games and they pretend to love the Capitol because the Capitol loves anyone who loves them. They are more lenient to give a little extra food to any "pets" they might have in the districts. District two is known as the pets of the capitol for this reason. People always sucking up, and how they can't stand up for themselves makes me sick. But I don't have any room to talk because if the time came I wouldn't be able to stand up for myself because I would be executed along with my family for an act of rebellion, and that scares me. I'm scared of what might slip off of my naturally rebellious tongue. That's why I stick to myself a lot, hardly talking to anyone, besides Russet.

Mayor Gamos finishes up and introduces the person who will serve as a trainer to the tributes who will be called up onto the stage today. The trainer is a tall man, he's far away but I can tell he is quite handsome. Russet nudges me "I'll volunteer if it means I get to spend time with him," she whispers and we giggle, because I agree he's quite handsome. His name turns out to be Oliver. Then he introduces the escort of District two. The escort is the person who is assigned to take the tributes to the capitol and make sure your ride there is nothing short of fantastic. A lady named Roman floats onto the stage. She has pale green skin and when she smiles it takes up most of her face. She's a little intimidating because you have to be confident to pull off the look she has.

"Hello, District 2!" She shouts and is returned by a tremendous applause "Are you all ready for the 105th Annual Hunger Games?" another applause shakes the town square. "Let's get started then," There are two glass bowls on the stage, one for the boy's names and one for the girls. She makes her way over to the one on the right of the stage. "Ladies first," She says and drops her green hand into the pile of folded papers. My name is on six of those papers and I grab Russet's hand and close my eyes.

Then just like in my dream I hear my name off in the distance and it forces my eyes open. She called my name. I am the female tribute for the 105th annual Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I look around the hushed crowd and realize Russet has let go of my hand. I'm summoned up on the stage by Roman and her outlandish smile. I can hear the crowd exploding with cheers and applause. My feet are moving but my mind isn't. It's stuck on one thing in particular. No one is volunteering for me. I live in a district full of people who train until their bodies can't possibly improve anymore and not a single soul shouts out and volunteers instead of me. Instead they let me, the only girl who doesn't train, go up on stage and have my fate sealed as I shake hands with Mayor Gamos, Oliver, and Roman. I feel like I'm not inside my body. I'm watching it go through these motions, watching it stand there as the male tribute gets reaped.

"Cadmus Trunch," Roman reads after fetching the slip of paper from the boy's bowl. A young man around the same age as me emerges from the crowd, only to be stopped when another strong looking boy yells and offers himself in his place. Cadmus' face grimaces as if he knew something like this would happen. _Someone volunteered for him, but not me?_

Cadmus stops in his tracks and turns to the other guy challenging his spot on the stage. Cadmus is intimidating. His features are as if their chiseled out of marble, reminds me of the perfect edges and smooth complexion I've seen on many buildings my dad has crafted. His eyes meet the other boys and they stare at each other for a few seconds sizing each other up. A supposed hush falls on the square but I can't tell if it's because my heart is beating so fast or if the square really is silent as we watch two possible tributes stare down one another. Then Cadmus' lips separate and form words.

"I am going to be tribute, I don't need a volunteer and I refuse your offer," The volunteer stares at Cadmus for another second and turns around and returns to the mob, defeated.

I can tell Cadmus is full of pride as he struts his muscular build up onto the stage. He shakes hands with our mentor, escort, and mayor and takes a spot next to me. He's almost six foot tall; I'd guess he stands in at five feet eleven inches. Give or take a few inches because of his wavy black mess of hair. Pale blue eyes that almost look grey decorate his face. He has stubble on his strong jawbone that only adds to his long list of attractive features. I shouldn't be romanticizing Cadmus because I know how the Hunger Games work. I will eventually have to kill him. Fortunately, Roman's loud voice directs my gaze to her as she introduces us once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen of District Two, I introduce you to your tributes of the 105th annual Hunger Games!" His hands are like baseball mits, calloused and rugged, when he takes my hand. He raises both of ours in the air while I block out all of the applause. I look over at him and his face is emotionless and I wonder how mine looks as it is broadcasted across the entire nation of Panem.

Then, in a whirl we're rushed into the Justice Building and separated into different rooms. The room is chilly, donned with red carpet, has two velvet chairs and an intricately carved oak table. There are no windows, just stone walls the one's my father is so talented at making. I don't know what to do with myself, so I sit down on one of the velvet chairs. I run my finger up and down the arm of the chair as I draw designs in the velvet. Time seems to be passing slowly.

The door opens quickly and my eyes meet a peacekeeper's. My father materializes from behind him and I can tell he is upset, but hiding it like usual. His eyebrows are furrowed and all he does is hug me for a good minute. We say nothing, just existing together is good enough for us because I know that this will be the last night I will ever see him. With tears streaming down my face the peacekeeper announces it is time for him to go and shows my father the door.

"I love you, darling. Remember who you are until your very last breath." Then the door closes. _My very last breath_ is the only words that are in my head right now. I will soon take my very last breath. My days are limited and I am going to die.

Those thoughts aren't pushed away with the arrival of my brother and Plieone. She looks more of a mess than I am because her mascara makes feathery trails down her porcelain cheeks. I tell her that since I won't be coming back they have to stick together for me and that I don't particularly want them to watch the games this year because I know it will only bring more tears and heartbreak to watch me slaughtered. But, I know they won't listen to my advice. Of course they are going to watch the games and I hope they'll hope for me because I'm going to need it.

My brother takes my hand and puts something lightweight and small in my grasp. I can't tell what it is until they are forced to leave by the peacekeeper. Opening my fist I see two tiny pictures. The first one is of my dad; the other is a picture with my brother, his fiancé, and my mother in the background. They're small enough to fit inside a locket. Then I remember the necklace Russet gave me resembled a locket. I take it between my fingers and flip it around between them and it unlatches. The pictures fit perfectly inside and I decide this will be the token I take into the arena.

My mother never comes to see me. Neither does Russet. I try not to think of why this is while Roman comes to collect me. Her flawless mint green arm wraps around my shoulder and escorts me through the building. If the circumstances were different I might have enjoyed this hastened tour as I'm surrounded by stained glass and granite columns. We go out the back door where I'm reunited with my fellow tribute, Cadmus Trunch, and we board the train that will take us to the capitol and eventually our demise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The train is huge and everything inside it reminds me of something I would see in District Three, which is known for their technology. Roman takes us to separate rooms once more. I take a shower hoping it will wash away what has happened today, I even stay in there for about an hour, but when I get out I'm still on the train and I'm still a tribute. I notice a ruffled dress shirt and dress pants are laid out on my bed. I put them on and finger my damp hair up into a bun. I make sure I have my locket around my neck when I realize my makeup has washed off but I don't care. That's when I smell something. Something I've smelled before. I scan the room to see where it's coming from to find a thick circular candle flickering on a desk in the corner. I walk over to see and inhale its scent. The fragrance reminds me of my dad.

A few days after my twelfth birthday, I was proposed with the question of who I wanted to live with – my mother or my father. On top of that stress, a drought began in District Two. The clouds seemed to have disappeared completely and everyone became desperate for water. Luckily for some, the richer the family the more likely the capitol would send them water. Unfortunately for us, my father's business ventures were just beginning to commence and we were on the poorer spectrum of our district then. Despite my age, I knew the truth. Even though my father tried to misinform me to protect me I knew there was no way we were getting water. So I started selling things I had lying around. I sold stuff I never used anymore, mostly clothes that I never wore and a few rings that I didn't need. My father caught on almost instantaneously after I brought home my first pint of the ice cold beverage. He made me return the water and somehow managed to get my things back. He sat me down and explained to me that even though what I did was quite intelligent, he didn't want me to have to sell my personal belongings to support the family. He made me feel like one day I'll get my chance to help out but for right then I was just supposed to play my role as the child, the innocent young girl whose dad just wants to take care of her. As soon as I realized that, the rain began to pour and that's when I smelled it.

During a drought, plants will retain certain oils in their stems and leaves. When the drought ends all those oils rush out and emit a glorious fragrance. A smell of rain and plants and green and being young again. It smells like protection and I inhale deeply as my memories float in my head.

Only to be disturbed by the door opening and a frail looking Avox that enters. She's thin and her head is shaved. I'm so mesmerized by her unique appearance that I hardly realize she's trying to get me out of my room. I enter into a narrow hallway covered with windows with the landscape of District Two flashing by. I follow the Avox and make my way through a long hallway.

I end up at a table which has been decorated with different types of food. In the middle of the table is a center-piece, a silver figure of a man surrounded with large peacocks' feathers and green branches, to which are tied violets and other sweet-smelling flowers. The little man holds a banner with the words, _105__th__ Hunger Games,_ on it.

"I see you found the feast, kiddo," I whip around and see this tall tan man who's supposed to be my mentor standing before me. I don't respond. I don't know why, maybe it's his dashing good looks or maybe I'm not quite over the fact that I've been sentenced to death on public television. He passes me and I catch the faint smell of smoke. He walks over to the table and pulls out a chair. "Please, take a seat. We've been waiting for you." That's when I notice Cadmus enter the room along with Roman. I follow his directions and before I know if I'm whisked into a banquet like no other.

The first course consists of a vegetable hare soup, a quarter of stag which had been thoroughly salted, a stuffed chicken, and a loin of veal. I nibbled at the chicken not feeling too hungry. If only the other poor districts could see me now. The things they would think. _Spoiled rich girl. _Cadmus doesn't seem to be having any trouble with his appetite as I steal glances of him.

They then serve a stuffing with little bits of green and twenty-six hard-boiled eggs covered with saffron and flavored with cloves.

The two last dishes were covered with a pink sauce, sugary berries, and some kind of seeds. Roman, who never stopped talking all throughout the courses, drew attention to a separate table where there was an enormous pie, surmounted with smaller pies. The crusts of the large ones are specked with gold flakes around the edges. I decide to eat two pieces of the tangy pie because it was nothing like I ever tasted before. My tongue has never been so sweet before.

"Your manners are exquisite," Roman said as I neatly have my napkin on my lap.

"Thank you," I apologize for not eating so much. "The food is good but, I guess I'm just not that hungry."

"You seem to like the pie," Oliver smirks as he cuts himself another piece of the golden tangy dessert. That's the first thing to get a smile out of me. "There it is! There's a smile!" he says with a chuckle.

"So aren't you supposed to teach us something?" I shoot back, trying to get off the topic of my smile.

"Yeah, I don't know if I can do that," He returns to his chair and starts breaking off pieces of his slice of pie.

"What do you mean?" Cadmus juts in and his tone seems baffled and worried all at the same time. I dart my eyes from Oliver to Cadmus and watch his emotionless face. _How does he remain composure in this situation, in any situation?_ I can feel the obvious panic plaguing my face.

"I meant I don't think there's much to teach," He stops and takes a bite of his dessert. "I'm sure you, Cadmus, are fully equipped with the knowledge of combat. Those muscles didn't grow by themselves," Oliver implies that Cadmus is a_ pet_ for the capitol, training to become a key component of the games and the careers. For all I know he just might be, and a girl like me won't stand much chance against him or anyone for that matter. Cadmus eyes fall to his plate. "And you, Silver, you seem to have promise of potential with sponsors."

"And why's that?"

"You're quite pretty, and with the prep team we get you. You'll be drop dead gorgeous. Sponsors are more likely to give something to a pretty face," For the first time I'm actually feeling bad for having the features I have. Knowing that the thing that could save someone's life is based off of looks makes me sick. I can feel the aggravation in me and I jolt up out of my chair and glare at him. Roman's voice stops rambling on for once and everyone stops eating and there's obvious tension in the air. Why has this pissed me off? Oliver is just explaining how things work but I'm just so mad that things have to be like this. It's inevitable. I am going to die in the arena and there's nothing I can do about it.

Roman stands up and resumes talking, trying to soothe the distress from me. She even joins my side and walks me to an attached room with the biggest television screen I've ever seen and a few sets of couches of all different gem colors. We take a seat on a deep teal cushion.

"Darling, I know this is hard for you. I see it all the time. But Oliver is one of the best past tributes I've ever seen and he has so much he is going to teach you and Cadmus. You're going to have a chance, Darling. All is not lost," Her capitol accent just adds to her outlandish appearance and I try hard to take her seriously. I try to clasp onto the last words she said but somehow they just seem fake.

"Thank you, Roman," Is all I say because soon we're watching the Reapings from the other districts. I return to my room after all is done trying to escape to my dream. But a few tributes stick out in my memory. There's a handsome blonde boy from District One that reminded me of a prince, a redheaded girl from District 3 with freckles, and a young girl from District 10 that couldn't be older than thirteen with the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen that resembled a doe's.

I tried to remember what districts were in the careers to see who I would be fighting with but fell asleep before I had the chance. Tomorrow I will be in the capitol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The fragile Avox with the shaved head nudges me awake, helps me get dressed and I follow her out into the hallway where I join Cadmus, Oliver and Roman. Cadmus' pale blue eyes meet mine and I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I pull my eyes away when Roman excitedly begins to talk. It's more of her waving her hands around but I understand that we'll be at the Capitol in less than ten minutes.

"Silver, Darling, I want you to smile big! Show off your pearly whites and wave like a princess!" Roman sets the example and sets me in front of the windows showing a landscape I'm not familiar with.

"What do you want me to do?" Cadmus asks in his deep melodic voice.

"Smile and wave, kiddo." Oliver says and I catch that same scent of smoke from yesterday. I can't tell if Oliver is being genuine because every word that comes out of his mouth is laced with sarcasm. Roman arranges Cadmus next to me as the Capitol comes into view.

"Wave, Darlings!" Roman shouts and we do. My cheeks hurt from smiling so big but I wave because of all the adoring fans. They scream our names, hold up signs and some are even moved to tears. I don't know what to make of it all. The mere sight of us drives them wild, this is what they live for. The Hunger Games is their life and the end of mine. The Capitol isn't much different from some people back in District Two. Many of the people's lives back home revolve around this time of the year and my eyes make their way over to Cadmus. He's not smiling or waving, just standing there. Staring blankly into the crowd, who seem to love him. The boy who denied a volunteer. The last thing I hear is them chanting our names. We enter a tunnel and come to a stop. We exit the train and Roman escorts us into a giant glass building, this is where we will stay until it's time for us to enter the arena. Our rooms are on the second floor and we take a glittering crystal elevator up.

Cadmus and I are separated and ordered to the Remake Center, which will prep me for the opening ceremonies where I'll be formally introduced as the female tribute from District Two. I lay down on something that resembles a table and a team dedicated to making this mess look presentable ascends. There's Eunia whose hair and lips are dyed purple to match her eyes. She slathers hot wax onto my legs and with a quick yank rips out all of the hair that there was. A girl with tattoos that swirls around her face and down her neck worked on plucking my eyebrows, the others call her Nimmo. Then there is Tule, a man with no eyebrows, who makes remarks on my split ends. Vidia is the leader of the pack and she looks the most normal. Her skin reminds me of hot chocolate and is the same color of her eyes. Her face looks flawless and her hair is plaited tight down her back. I notice her nails are long and painted blue, which I would never think of doing but she pulls it off. She applies a lot of makeup to my face, I figure she's trying to make it look just as blemish free as hers. When she's done they all give me a big hug. When Vidia leans in to envelope me in her arms, my stomach growls and she makes a slight gasp. She leaves in a hurry and I'm all alone until she comes back with a box full of mini cakes that are all decorated differently in soft pastel colors. She offers them to me and I decide I can trust her.

"So, Vidia, you're the head stylist right?" I ask while shoveling the bite size cakes into my mouth.

"Yep, that's me!" She smiles and it's a nice break from Roman's toothy grin. Eventhough her teeth are perfectly straight Vidia's smile is soft and genuine. She sneaks a few cakes herself and talks about how this little cake boutique is just to die for. She offers a sense of relaxation. I can let my guard down when I'm around Vidia. She seems as harmless as pastels and gives me a feeling that I may just survive my upcoming endeavors. I thank her for my makeover and she takes me back to my room, stopping to slightly fix unnoticeable mistakes in her work. She hugs me just before I go into my room.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She gasps and disappears again, only this time reappearing with a bunch of papers. "These are the sketches for your outfit for the opening ceremonies," She hands them over.

On the first page I see a faceless body donned in a long white Grecian gown that resembles that of a goddess. The sketch wears a large gold bangle around each upper part of their arms and gladiator sandals are tied on their feet. Her hair is let down to freely roam and on her head she wears a large golden laurel headband.

"So what do you think?" The excitement is apparent on Vidia's face, making up for the lack on the sketches part.

"It's definelty something," I joke.

"But good," Vidia seems nervous, thinking she has let me down, "Right?"

"Oh yes! You're really talented, how did you even come up with this? Isn't the costumes the tributes wear supposed to relate to what they do in their district?" I'm truly curious.

There are ways of getting around the capitol," Vidia chuckles sweetly careful not to divulge all her secrets. "As for this look, I decided on this because back in the 74th Hunger Games, there were two tributes who were dressed up as Grecian gods. I absolutely adored the look and borrowed some inspiration from them!"

"Innovative." We hug once more before she departs and I'm left alone in my room where I'm ordered to stay. A few hours pass and a rapping comes at the door. It's the prep team, eager to get me dressed. I'm placed in the outfit I saw on Vidia's sketch papers not too long ago. I can't deny, I do look amazing as I scan myself up and down in the floor length mirror they brought with them.

Before I know it, I'm standing before the chariot that will take us out in front of the whole population of the Capitol and my face will broadcast across the entirety of Panem. My stomach tightens and I clutch the material of my dress. Oliver struts over to me and I can see Roman in the distance talking to a few locals. "Hey, kid, you ready to embarrass yourself in front of everyone?"

"Oh! You know it," I lay the sarcasm thick, competing with Oliver.

"You'll do great," he puts his cold hand on my shoulder and starts to strut off when he turns around and shouts "Don't fall off the chariot!" _What an asshole_, I think.

That's when I see Cadmus coming towards me. His look resembles mine with the matching sandals and golden laurel around our heads. He wears a similar toga, but it's short and has a golden chest plate and a cape. I can just imagine all the Capitol girls who are going to be drooling over him. Then I realize that I'm almost acting like one of them. I can't think Cadmus is attractive. This is not allowed it would be one of the worst things I could do in this situation. If I like him, how the hell am I supposed to kill him later on? There is no way I'm jeopardizing the minuscule chances of getting out of the arena alive.

Then, all at once, like a tidal wave it hits me. I do not have any close to a plan of how I'm going to survive. I can't fight. I can't do anything and Oliver doesn't seem to be any help. All he does is sit around acting like a smart ass. The minuscule chances that I thought I had seconds ago are falling through my fingers like grains of sand as were shoveled onto the carriage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The spotlight on me makes my eyes squint and I can hardly see where we're being taken. The light dims a tiny bit and I can make out a runway with stands on each side. They are full of cheering people just like the ones when we first arrived. Flowers of all different colors are being tossed at us and it reminds me of my field, and I smile which only makes the crowd grow wilder. I continue to smile, and I'm sure I'm making Roman and Oliver proud.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see that Cadmus isn't smiling one bit, but the crowd is going insane for him. I can hear his name being shouted at the top of young girl's lungs but then I hear something else being yelled. My name is on people's tongues and it fills the air. I begin to feel a little light headed as I realize just how many people are watching and acknowledging me and I'm not quite sure if there's a smile on my face anymore. There must be because I see myself on a big screen being televised nationwide with a smile on my face. Cadmus grabs my hand at just the right moment because I was sure I was going to fall right off the carriage.

Then after what seems to be ages, we come to a stop and all the tributes make a half circle. President Harlem appears and even though he's far away, I can still see him beady black eyes. He welcomes, and introduces us and with that another Hunger Games is unfolding. The anthem blares from thin air when President Harlem finishes and we exit.

It's only then when I realize that I've been clutching Cadmus' hand this whole time. I quickly let it go and apologize.

"Don't worry. I didn't want you to fall," He says without eye contact.

"Thank you." Are the only words I can squeak out. We're ordered into an elevator by Oliver and Roman and praised for our beautiful carriage ride. After cleaning up in our separate rooms we all meet back up in front of a screen on our floor, which is dedicated especially to District two. We watch the opening ceremonies together.

"You know, Cadmus and Silver make a mighty fine couple," Oliver says as he observes us holding hands on the screen in front of us. My face begins to feel hot and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing. "Don't you think so, Roman?"

"Oh, heaven's yes!" She's so excited and I imagine she's picturing us walking down the aisle.

"Don't you think Silver's pretty?" He directs his question to Cadmus who was trying to evade this whole conversation.

"Yeah," almost inaudible.

"A little louder, kiddo."

"Yes, I think she's pretty," He mutters, and I'm genuinely shocked.

"Would you date her?" Oliver doesn't know when to quit.

"…Maybe." Cadmus traces the palm of his hand with the other. I can't let this happen. I can't let him have feelings for me because how am I supposed to kill someone who likes me?

"What I think he's trying to say is that maybe if we were in a different situation. Something might have happened." I was looking at Oliver but I could feel Cadmus' gaze. "Right, Cadmus?"

"Yes, Exactly. If things were different." But they weren't different because before I knew if I was laying in this unfamiliar bedroom, covered in unfamiliar blankets, and with a stomach full of unfamiliar foods. The only thing I knew for sure was that I wasn't going to make it out of this alive.

The next few days are filled with rich food, Roman's obnoxious personality, Oliver's sarcastic comments, and Cadmus' lack of words and emotion. Roman tells us that tomorrow we will start group training.


End file.
